The Warrior and the Princess
by princessharmony23
Summary: An alternate world with Serena not as Sailor Moon. Her twin, Harmony is. Will hopefully update every other day. Canon S
1. Mean Harmony

**A.N Hello. This is my first time writing fan fiction, but anyways, this is about an alternate sailor moon world. I'll probably mix the manga and anime a little. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The privilege belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Harmony P.O.V.**

_There was fire and destruction everywhere._

_Five girls were attempting to hold off what seemed like a thousand troops. That was the key word though, attempting._

_They all stopped._

_A young woman screamed. They started to cry._

_They had failed their mission._

"Harmony," someone whispered as I rolled over.

"Harmony," I still gave no answer.

"HARMONY WAKE UP!" She shouted in my ear.

I rolled off my comfortable bed onto the floor.

"Jeez Serena. A nice calm little wake up would have worked." I teased.

"I did." She huffed.

My sister Serenity and I were not a normal pair. We are complete opposites she is the image of perfection, while I was a complete disaster. Yet, we are fraternal twin sisters. She is short with blonde hair, while I am average height with black hair. We both have the same blue eyes, and hair style.

"You better get dressed its already 8:00 a.m" She said.

"I'M LATE" I screamed.

I rushed getting dressed and eating the most important meal of the day to get to class on time.

Serena and I ran to school, her fumbling a bit. Thankfully we weren't late.

Ms. Haruna still yelled at me still.

_Damn Bitch_. I thought

We got our geometry tests back from last class.

Serena got a perfect score.

_As always. _I thought.

I on the other hand got a 27% with a comment that said in a blood red pen,

_See me after class._

Serena pulled the crumpled paper from my trembling hands.

She looked at me for five seconds at most, but to me it was forever.

"I guess we're both waiting after class." She said simply as if we weren't about to face the devils female incarnation.

_**Incarnation.**_

What am I thinking. No one can be brought back to life. It's not humanly possible.

_But my dreams..._ A small voice in my head said.

"Earth to Harmony. Come back space cadet." Her soprano voice rang out above the silence.

"We've got to go if we don't want to be yelled at." I said dully dragging her back into the classroom.

-S&D-

"I can't believe Haruna's so mean." Serena said as we walked past the Crown Arcade.

Time seemed to go by slower as Serena's paper slipped out of her hands toward a boy no older than 17.

"Owch paper cut." He said putting his finger in his mouth to suck the blood.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I am such a klutz." Serena said as she ran towards him. I silently followed her.

"It's alright just a flesh wound." He said with a charming smile.

"Well...here's your paper. Wow 100% you must be smart." He said while Serena blushed.

"Excuse me I didn't catch your name." I said bluntly.

"Oh it's Darien." He stuck out his hand and Serena shook it.

"Well my name is Harmony and this is Serena." I said trying not to be jealous of their mutual attraction.

"Well it's good to meet you to. Do you girls mind if I give you nicknames. I have a really bad memory." He said shyly.

"Um sure."

"I'll call you Buns,and you Meatball Head." He pointed to Serena and then me.

"I resent that." I called out as we walked away.

"So, who cares Meatball Head."

-S&D-

"Mom are you serious. Grounding won't solve my studying problems. Shut Up Sammy." I said in a whining tone.

"I guess you can't go to Osa P. Molly said they're having a humongous sale." Serena said shyly. Mom had praised her and scorned me due to our test scores.

"Are you serious. I had my eye on the diamond tennis bracelet for like ever, and it's probably going to be really cheap." I muttered while going upstairs.

"Bye Harmony." Serena said as she left the house.

-S&D-

I was in my room for a whole minute before I heard knocking at the balcony door.

I opened it cautiously to see no one there. I was about to close it when I heard a meow. In walked atiny ink black kitty with a band aid on it's head.

"Poor kitty let's get you inside." I said in my best baby voice.

I picked it up and laid her on my bed. I then ripped the band aid off her head.

"There you are. Do you feel better now?" I said

"Yes, I quite do." Someone said.

"I shot up like a rocket.

"Who's there." I said suspiciously. If it was Sammy I was so going to tell on him.

"It's me." The cat said.

I looked down and couldn't believe what I saw.

There was a talking black cat on my bed.

So I screamed.

What would you have done.

"Be quiet. We can't have your mother catch me up here."She said.

"You're talking." I said, surprised my voice was still strong.

"I do have a name you know, it's Luna. And I am here to give you this." She somersaulted in the air and a white pen with a gold tip with a crescent moon on it.

"This is for you Harmony." Luna said while I studied the intricate design of the pen.

"Hold the pen and shout 'Moon Power Makeup'." She said.

"Whatever you say Luna."I said.

"'Moon Power Makeup.'" I shouted.

I then stood there in the shortest miniskirt, knee length red boots, a sailor cape, and a white mask.

"I think I'm going to faint." I told Luna.

"What do you see Sailor Moon." She whispered.

"Sailor Moon, is that my super hero name or something." I joked.

"Yes, now answer my question." She urged.

"I see...Serena and Molly. They're in Osa P. There's a youma. Serena is trying to defend them." I came back to reality.

"It looks really bad. We have to save them."

-S&D-

We arrived in time to see Molly swing a baseball bat at the youma.

The youma then grabbed Molly into its many arms. It grabbed a hold of Serena when she closed her eyes.

It seemed like all hell broke loose when she opened them.

Her eyes were lavender instead of their bright blue. She also had a crescent moon upon her forehead.

"Leave us alone." She said in a dangerous quiet tone. Then the room was as bright as the sun.

The room was back to normal as Serena and Molly fell.

I instinctively tried to catch Serena, but she was to far. So I grabbed Molly.

I set Molly down to see where my younger twin fell.

She was in the arms of a tuxedo clad man.

"Sailor Moon you must finish the youma." Luna whispered from below.

"You mean he's not done yet." I whispered back to watch tuxedo boy set her gently on the cold glass scattered ground.

"You must touch the gem on your tiara and shout 'Moon Tiara Action.'"

"'Moon Tiara Action'" I shouted as the youma turned into dust.

"Come on Sailor Moon, take Serena and go home." Luna said.

"Okay." I whispered.

I picked Serena up as I looked at tuxedo boy.

"What is your name." I sneered.

"Tuxedo Mask." He said while jumping in the air towards god knows where.

"Let's go home Luna." I said taking an unconscious Serena home.

I tucked her into bed as I detransformed and fell asleep.

-S&D-

"Do I have to go to school today." I muttered as I left the house.

Luna P.O.V.

_Who is Serena Tsukino?_ I wondered to myself.

I hope I find out before the Negaverse finds out.

? P.O.V.

"Bring that girl to me Jedite. She has outstanding abilities, and she hasn't even awakened to her true power yet." The queen babbled.

"Of course your highness." I said while teleporting back to Earth.

**A.N Well there it is chapter 1. Please leave criticism and the good stuff here. Just press the review sign.**


	2. Palm Reading and Psychics

**A.N. I can't believe people are really interested in my writing. Well anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

Serena P.O.V.

Harmony and I were walking home from school when we saw a long line rounding the block. We went closer to see it was a small fortune telling business in an alley.

"I want him to tell me my fortune." Harmony said.

"Well, wait in line then, I''l head on home." I started walking.

I walked around the line when I saw a strange man with sunglasses on. He looked at me for a second before he looked back.

I soon walked into Crown Arcade, Harmony's favorite hangout where I found Andrew.

"Hey Serena, where's your other half." He joked.

"She's having her fortune read." I explained.

"Well I was kinda hoping she would drop by today. We got the new Sailor V video game in." He blushed. He liked her.

"Do you mind if I play. I'm just wasting time until Harmony's done." I said shyly.

"Sure it's right over here." He led me to the video console.

"Just put a quarter in and you're set." He said.

I started getting into the game, when I jumped I got killed.

"Are you for reals. I just started. This game us too tough." I crossed my arms.

I looked at my watch.

"Bye Andrew, I have to go." I ran out of the arcade where I ran into Darien.

"I'm sorry, I have to get Harmony and run home. She's not supposed to be out this late." I said in a big rush while helping him up.

"Hey hey it's alright. Nobody got injured." He said while laughing.

"Do you want to go with me. To get Harmony." I tried my hardest not to blush.

"Sure. Lead the way." He said while looking amused.

We walked a measly short distance.

"Here we are." I said.

We found her walking away looking happy.

"How was your fortune Meatball Head." Darien called out.

"It was perfect. So perfect I'm not letting your 'cute' nickname get to me." She said calmly while walking towards us.

"Well what did he say." I said while walking in between them.

"He said a guy likes me, and I see him often." She said dreamily.

"I think I know who he is." I said.

"Tell me." Her serene face gone.

"Andrew." I said.

"Andy." Darien piped up.

"Now that you mention it, he seems more dazed whenever you walked in." Darien mentioned.

"Oh my god. Thank you Darien. Now do me a kind favor and tell him I like him too." She said with a stiff lip.

"Your welcome I think." He said.

"Come on Serena. We have to go before mom grounds you too." She dragged me away form a waving Darien.

-S&D-

The shrill sound of the alarm clock and Harmony's new cat woke me up." I took one look at the clock and screamed,

"WE'RE LATE!"

Harmony popped her head out of her blanket and said,

"What's all the fussing about?" She asked in a little voice.

"We're late get up." I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh shit." She whispered.

-S&D-

Unfortunately, we weren't as lucky as we were last time. We were crawling to our desk when Melvin said hi to me. Which then got us sent to the hallway.

"The old man didn't tell you we were going to be late." I sneered.

"He's not a psychic. He's a palm reader. And besides your little boyfriend got us caught." She accused.

"He's not my boyfriend."

The door opened and out came Melvin.

"Hi Serena, Harmony." He bowed to us.

"What are you doing out here Mel-dweeb." Harmony said.

I slapped her as Melvin turned red.

"Ow." Harmony said while turning to me.

"Don't be mean." I said while stiffling my giggles.

Harmony then lunged at me when I stepped out of the way.

A pen hit the floor. I bent down to pick it up.

In my hand was a white pen with a crescent on it.

"Is this yours." I said to Harmony.

"Yes and leave it alone." She huffed.

-S&D-

"Come on Serena you just have to have your palm read." Harmony said while dragging me behind.

"Here it's not?" She said profoundly.

I turned around wondering where the man went when I saw a huge building with Fortune House written on its sign.

"Could that be where he is?" I asked.

"No way." She said as we walked home disappointed palms unread.

-S&D-

"Melvin likes you." Harmony whispered in my ear.

"I think he's gonna ask you out on a date." She whispered once more.

"He's too shy to ask me out." I said not worrying.

"Serena let's go out." I turned around confused and said, "Melvin you're going to get in trouble for wearing that at school."

Ms. Haruna then came walking past the hallway. She yelled at Melvin, and when Melvin walked past her he flipped her skirt.

Ms. Haruna then broke down crying in font of us. Me and Harmony sidestepped her and went outside.

"Serena." Melvin called out.

"Please hide me." I said.

"How about a kiss." He said appearing beside me.

"I don't want to." I said whispering while my head was hanging.

"What was that beautiful?" He cackled.

"She said she doesn't want to." Harmony growled.

"Boys." He snapped his finger then pointed his finger at Harmony.

The boys were holding Harmony back as Melvin leaned in.

That's when I blacked out.

When I woke up my head was on Harmony's lap. All the boys and Melvin were huddled together in a corner and shaking.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I showed them a lesson." She said pointing to her fist.

"Come on lets go." She said helping me get up.

-S&D-

Harmony P.O.V.

"Luna, it happened again, she just opens her eyes and this moon appears on her forehead. But it's amazing." I said while pacing.

"Can she be a sailor person?" I asked.

"No, she has more power than a sailor senshi even in civilian form. Harmony it is your duty to protect her from the enemies. I'm sure they want her powers too." Luna stated.

"Alright Luna. But, I have a feeling your hiding something from me." I accused.

"I do. I'll tell you when you are ready. Now go investigate the new fortune house."

"Right."

-S&D-

"There it is the new evil plot by the Negaverse." I whispered to myself.

"'Moon Power Makeup'" I said.

I ran to the door and there was Serena in the midst of it all. When the youma saw me I shouted

"What's worse than old men being envious of youth and popularity, are those that think nothing of peoples' feelings. Sailor Warrior of love and justice. Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you." I shouted while doing these hand motions that came easily to me.

She threw Serena in a corner and threw some cards at me when one almost hit my face.

"Get them!" The then transformed youma shouted.

The zombie like boys split off and tried to do something to us.

A single red rose flew and landed in front of Serena. Tuxedo boy then swooped in played hero and got Serena out of there.

Hero my ass. What about me.

"Sailor Moon the tiara." I heard someone say.

And what do you know they didn't abandon me after all. They were on top of the risers.

I then touched my tiara and threw it like a frisbee while shouting "Moon Tiara Action."

The boys were then healed. And I ran like a bat out of hell.

-S&D-

"You flipped Haruna's skirt." I told Melvin while we were waiting for Serena.

"Oh no. Did I do anything else?" He asked me.

"You tried to kiss Serena." I said.

"She'll never like me now." He whined while pulling his hair.

"Hey guys." Serena said as she ran to us.

"Serena, I'm so sorry. That will never hap-" He was cut off.

"It's alright. You weren't yourself." She said with a smile.

"Bye Melvin." I said walking away.

"You know he probably fell more in love with you." I joked.

"Shut up." She laughed.

If protecting Serena meant being a sailor senshi...I was willing to give my life away.

_For the single precious person_...I thought

**A.N. So what did you guys think. Please review.**


	3. Love and Radios

**A.N. Here we are again.**

**Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns wonderful Sailor Moon.**

Harmony's P.O.V.

"Are you really listening to that crap." I whispered in Serena's ear.

"Shhhhhhhh"

"My old diary was full of you. And my diary now is filled with the past. I want to see you. I want to see you one more time. I want to tell you my true feelings. This was sent to us by Haruna the Dreamer in Juuban." The sexy radio voice said.

"Did he say Haruna. Please don't tell me he is talking about the old hag." I gagged.

"I thought it was romantic and sweet." Serena huffed.

"Come on go to bed. It's already midnight." I said quietly as to not wanting to wake up our parents.

"Night Harmony." She whispered as I turned out the light.

"Night Sere." I whispered back.

-S&D-

"Morning dad." Surprisingly, I woke up early for a change and had breakfast with my dad and Serena.

"How's school munchkin?" He asked paying more attention to the newspapers then me, his daughter.

Before I could respond he shouted, "Can you believe this. People catching a sleeping disease. Why can't I catch it. God knows I need it." He muttered the last part.

"Because, if you weren't working, how would we pay for the groceries each week, the twins are both garbage disposals, and Sammy is going to need more food now that he is growing." My mother foreboded.

"Touche." My father replied.

I looked at my watch. Almost 8:10.

"Let's go Serena. We don't want to be late." I walked out the door.

-S&D-

"How the hell," I panted, "are we late. I woke up early." I whined on the last sentence.

We walked into our classroom. Haruna wasn't there to yell at us. Instead, she walked in late, and tired.

"Independent study." She said while fighting sleep at her desk.

"What's up with the witch?" I asked Molly.

"I don't know, but did you see her new flower brooch." She answered.

"I'm going to write a love letter just so I can get one." She said dreamily.

"Me too. And I will hand deliver it to the man behind the wonderful voice." Serena piped up from behind me.

"Can't you guys see it's all a big scam for the radio station to get higher ratings." I huffed.

"I don't care. They got me staying up all hours listening to the romantic letters."

"I wish I could listen to them all night." Serena hazily replied.

"If you did, you wouldn't be your perky self right now would you." I turned around to look at her.

"Hey Harmony, what do you think your new kitty is doing." Serena changed the subject.

**Thud**

"Oh my gosh, someone call 119!" Someone shouted as the whole school was swept up into madness

-S&D-

"Can you believe she caught the sleeping disease." Serena said.

"I wish I could." I muttered.

"Why would you want to do-oomph" She was cut off.

"I'm sorry." She bowed.

"No need to bow to the neighborhood jerk Serena so knock it off." I ordered.

"Meatball Head your words are so cruel." He replied, his hands covering his heart.

"Harmony, stop being mean to him." She replied in a harsh tone.

"I treat Sammy this way. He should be happy I treat him like my brother."

"_Welcome to the family brother." I greeted my sisters betrothed._

I shook my head at the weird image in my head.

"Harmony, are you alright?" Darien's deep voice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You just act like an older brother." I said looking into his worried eyes.

"You can be my honorary annoying little sister." He stuck his hand out.

"And you can be my honorary ass of an older brother." I replied as I shook his outstretched hand.

"Why are you crying?" I looked at my sobbing younger twin.

"That was so beautiful." She chocked out.

"You're such a dork, but you're my dork." I joked. Serena and Darien laughed at my sarcastic response.

"Bye Buns, Meatball Head." Darien said walking away.

-S&D-

"I'm finished." Serena said.

"With what." I didn't look up to caught up by the manga I was reading.

"My love latter silly," Now I was interested, "I'm going to deliver it to J-Dite himself."

I shot up like a rocket and snatched the paper from her small hand.

"Dearest Darien, How I am infatuated with you...blah blah blah" I looked at her, "This is a bunch of BS, you like my big brother." I accused.

Serena was bright tomato red, smoke practically coming from her ears.

"Why can't I read it. It's probably going to be read over the air anyways." I pointed out.

"I'm leaving." She fumed slamming the door as she left the room.

"Harmony, you have to go after her, I have a bad feeling about Midnight Zero." Luna came from the open balcony door.

"Fine." I said grabbing my transformation pen.

"You didn't take that with you." Luna screeched.

"I didn't see the need to, so stop screaming like a banshee before my mom comes up here." I said before running downstairs.

-S&D-

"What do you mean there's no Midnight Zero. Where did that damn brat go then?" I grumbled stomping away.

"Luna, the man says they're not there." I whined to her.

"Here keep it. Only those of the moon can use this." She did one of those somersaults in the air.

A pink pen with a red jewel on the top was on the ground.

"Just shout 'Moon Power' and whatever you want to turn into." She explained.

"Moon Power! Turn me into a beautiful, sophisticated newscaster." I shouted.

"Oh my god, this is the cutest outfit ever, and look at my hair." I said, fascination in my voice.

"Go." Luna nudged me to the direction of the guard.

-S&D-

"Now where is that room. I want to see this J-Dite for myself." I muttered.

I peeked my head into one of the many doors, and found what shocked me to my core. I closed the door and shouted the words that were pounded into my brain.

"Moon Power Makeup" I whispered.

I barged into the room, and hello there was a new person.

"Tux boy, get her out of here." I pointed my stare at Serena who was knocked unconscious with a flower brooch on her shirt.

He listened and grabbed her and jumped away.

"Trying to ruin a girl's dreams of love is unfathomable. In the name of the moon, I will punish you." I shouted to the somewhat familiar man and hideous woman.

"So you're the one who keeps messing with my plan to capture the girl." He said dismissively.

"Flowa attack her. She is no use to me." He said teleporting away.

"Coward," I grumbled while taking a defensive stance, "Can't even stay to fight."

The youma, Flowa, started shooting dark energy at me. Trying to get away, I jumped onto the roof.

"Cape boy, help me." I shouted while trying to throw punches.

A blood red rose hit my attacker in the chest.

While she was distracted I started my own attack.

"Moon Tiara Action!" I shouted as the youma turned into dust.

"Thanks tux hey where did he go?" I asked Luna. Damn cat just shrugged.

"Coming Luna." I said to the astonished cat.

"Isn't she heavy." Luna wondered.

"Not at all. It's like she weights as light as a feather." I answered.

-S&D-

"Go away. I'm sleeping." I mumbled to my early risen twin.

"I can't help it. It's like when the moon leaves I have to watch it go, and I can't go back to sleep after that." She said.

"That was really deep Buns." I teased.

"Be quiet." She laughed.

"So you never delivered the letter?" I asked.

"No, but someone told me a love letter doesn't mean much if you don't give it to the person you really care about personally." She said dazed.

"_Will you listen to my advice sister."_

"_Of course I will," She replied, "That's why you're going with me to Earth."_

"Harm, you okay." Sere whispered, shaking my knee.

"Yeah peachy keen. Now let's go visit Molly."

-S&D-

"Luna we have to tell her. I have a feeling she is involved with this somehow."

"Who's Luna?" My surprised twin looked at me.

"I can explain." I told her.


	4. Scales Are Rigged

**A.N. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does.**

Harmony P.O.V.

"Look at this perfect skin." I gloated.

"When you get older, it won't stay that way." Serena said as she walked out of the shower.

"And what do you know, you're just jealous because you're a chocoholic." I sneered.

"I work out once a week just to let you know, and I'll weigh myself to prove it." She stepped on the scale to see a 43 kilos.

"That's not healthy, you're underweight." I said trying to use a scapegoat.

"To make you aware, it is perfectly healthy for my height and build." She huffed.

I then stepped onto it. A blinking red light showed 54 pounds.

"You're overweight by two kilos." She teased.

"Thing is probably rigged. I muttered, stomping out of the bathroom.

-S&D-

"Honey, it's perfectly normal to have a little extra weight." My mom said.

"But it's not perfect when my twin is like 20 kilos less than me." I whined.

"And that's why you're failing math." She giggled, running her fingers through my long wet tresses.

"Is it safe to come in now?" A muffled voice came through the door.

"Yes." I called out.

"Finally." My twin jumped onto her bed and promptly fell asleep.

"Serena, you're so weird." I whispered.

My mom kissed me on the forehead and gave a kiss to my sister and left the room.

I turned to my side looking at the crescent moon and too fell asleep.

-S&D-

"Wait, repeat that." Serena commanded.

"_Tell me what is happening on the Earth Sailor Moon." She commanded._

I shook my head at the fleeting thought.

"I want to go to the gym alright." I yelled.

"Don't have to shout Harm. Hope you're ready on Sunday." She answered.

"Did you see Haruna, she looks so slender." Someone gossiped around us.

"She looks the same to me." I shrugged.

"Look at these." Someone shoved two pictures in front of my eyes.

"Before," the voice I identified as Melvin, "and after."

"Where did you find these?" I asked, exasperated.

"It doesn't concern you." He answered a smug smirk on his half hidden face.

"You pervert." Serena finally caught on.

"Wait, what gym is that?" I asked as he ran off.

"Sere, I wanna go to the new one." I pouted.

"I don't know Harm, it looks a little suspicious." She said warily.

"Oh how much trouble could it be." I said dragging her to the newly opened gym.

-S&D-

"Wow, free membership." I gawked.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Serena muttered.

"And this is the locker room." I stared into the seemingly endless room.

We soon walked out with our gym clothes on. "Lets go on the bikes." I pointed.

"This is weird. Everybody has a trainer. And those people coming out of that room are weak." She said looking at her surroundings.

"Stop being a worry wart." I said. 

Thirty minutes later found us exhausted.

"Here ladies, come to the rejuvenation part of the gym." A slim looking lady told us.

We dragged our feet to see a room full of people in these pod like things.

"Holy shit, those look like some alien things." I whispered.

We then backed out off the room so fast we were like blurs.

-S&D-

"Sere, stop running. Not everybody's a track star like you." I gasped.

I tripped on a crack and whose arms did I land in? My dream boy. Andrew.

"I'm so sorry Andrew it was a complete accident."

"It's okay Harmony. You girls look so weak. Let's head to the Crown for some food."

"Sure." Serena's answer brought me out of my Andrew induced haze and I sadly got out of his hold.

"Hey what were you guys running from?" He asked.

"It was just a racing game." I made up on the spot.

"Yeah and I won." My sister said.

When we came up the Crown there was Serena's most favorite person in the world, Darien.

"Darien." Serena threw herself into his arms.

"Hey Buns, Meatball Head." He acknowledged.

"What brings your lazy self around here." I said teasingly finding a distraction from earlier.

"I am not lazy, I just came from class to let you know." He teased back.

"Stop flirting with each other." Serena whispered harshly in my ear.

"Just because you are older than me by seven minutes does not mean you get to boss me around." I yelled.

"Sibling fights, the best ones to watch." Andrew whispered from behind the counter.

"Shut up. It's not funny." I said through my teeth.

"It kind of is." Darien commented.

"What if I thought the way you live is funny." I said slowly losing my calm.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that Meat-" Darien tried to say.

"Yes you did, and if I am going to be treated like this I am going home." I stomped away

-S&D-

"I can't believe I threw a temper tantrum right in front of him. He'll never like me now." I paced back and forth talking to myself.

"Which one were you talking about?" Someone asked from the doorway.

"Andrew of course. I've liked him for two years now." I explained.

"By the way you were acting I thought you meant Darien." Her lip trembled on saying his name.

"I don't like him like that you big dummy. He's like a big brother, someone to look up to you know." I hugged my sobbing twin.

"He makes me so confused." She chocked out.

"I can't believe this. We met him three days ago, and you're already in love with him. Jeez talk about love at first sight." I joked trying to make her stop crying.

"But it feels like I've known him forever. There's this guy in my dreams and he reminds me of him so much." She explained through tears.

"That's how I feel about Andrew." I said more to myself than her.

"Look at us, in love with men who remind us of our dreams. At least you know he likes you." She wiped her puffy red eyes.

"Hey I'm going to go for a walk. You mind staying here?" I asked spotting Luna, a stern look on her face.

"No, I bet you need a real long break from me after our little mush fest." She laughed.

"Now there's the sister I know and tease. Bye." I waved.

-S&D-

"Do you like her?" I bothered a dumpling eating Darien.

"Like who?" He asked.

"Serena, who else would I be talking about." I yelled.

"No need to shout Meatball Head. Of course I like her, but she's too young for me." He said taking off his sunglasses.

"She's 14 that's not too young." I yelled once more.

"Exactly, what were your dad say if a 17 year old were to date his innocent daughter." He said.

"You have a point, but she was crying her eyes out over you." I explained.

"Look, if I want to ask her out, I'll do it. And I don't need her twin sister pestering me to do it." He shouted before walking away.

"Stupid boys." I muttered before tripping.

I got up and looked to see what I tripped on.

I grabbed the dang cat before running into an alley.

"What do you want Luna?" I whispered harshly.

"You've been ignoring your senshi duties by frolicking with boys. Investigate the new gym immediately." She said in her stern voice.

"Gosh, I have one mom I don't need another.

"Moon Power Makeup!" I shouted the now familiar words.

White ribbons of stars and moon surrounded me before I did a quick pose. I then ran towards the new gym unaware a pair of two blue eyes identical to my own witnessed the spectacle.

-S&D-

"Sailor Moon over here." Luna whispered unseen.

I finally located her voice and followed a beansprout looking Haruna going to the 'rejuvenation room' or as I like to call it alien pods.

I watched closely as I saw Haruna visibly become skin and bones.

"Release her!" I shouted at the man who I quickly became aware of was cute.

"I won't forgive the evil souls that sabotage a girl's dream to lose weight." I pointed at the man clad in gray and green.

"Oh its just you." He brushed me off like a bug.

"As you know, the sailor senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I'll punish you!" I shouted.

"Get her." He stated as a bunch of bodybuilders came at me.

They all surrounded me and Luna as pretty boy left.

"Coward." I muttered to myself.

"Hit the rings on their heads, and that should bring them back to normal." Luna stated her theory.

We started to run away when I heard Serena of all people shouted, "Watch out Harm I mean Sailor Moon!"

But her warning didn't heed my ears. I prepared myself for a hit or something when I found myself floating in midair.

Now most of you are thinking, surprise surprise, Cape Boy to the rescue.

But no. My now lavender eyed twin had control of the bubble I was in. But something was different about her. I mean other than the obvious. On her forehead was a bright, glowing crescent moon.

With a twist of her hand I landed next to her. She then fainted. And with the body builders surprised faces, I started my attack.

"Moon Tiara Action!" With my words I twisted the discus shaped tiara to hit all of the rings on the bodybuilders forehead.

"Let's go home." I stated to Luna and my unconscious sister. I picked her up still jealous of her small weight and jumped on rooftops home.

-S&D-

"So you're Sailor Moon?" Serena asked.

"Yep, and you have some powers too." I answered.

"I do?" She questioned.

"Yeah, you totally saved my ass today." I said just to see her confidence go up.

"How come I don't remember anything?" She asked.

"You tend to faint a lot." I replied.

"So if you're Sailor Moon, that means you lost weight while fighting bad guys." She stated.

I didn't know the answer to the question and stepped on the scale in the bathroom.

A blinking 55 kilos made me scream, and my sister laugh.

All in all it was a good day.

**A.N. Please review**


	5. Chanelas Are Evil

**A.N Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.**

Serena P.O.V.

_**In the mind of Serena's dreamland...**_

"_Please don't go." My tired voice called to him._

"_I must, this war must be stopped. My planet needs me." He held me closer to his warm chest._

"_I need you more." My muffled voice fell on deafened ears._

"_I will see you again, in the rose garden. Midnight if you could?"_

"_Of course my love."_

"SERENA! WAKE UP!" Harmony shouted in my ear.

"Thank you for damaging my ear drums." I said sarcastically, while getting up slowly.

"Your welcome." She cheekily smiled.

"I should slap that face off you." I warned as I got to the vanity

"That's something I usually say. Who are you and what have you done with my sister." She teased.

"I had a really good dream." I answered while brushing my hair.

"What was it about, was it Cape Boy?" She asked sitting on my obviously rumpled bed.

"Just because I know your big secret doesn't mean I'm going to start dreaming about your wondrous partner." I was not myself today, I had a much nicer nature.

"What is wrong with me." I mumbled slapping my forehead.

Harmony strode to my sitting position and moved my hand away from my reddened face.

"Other than the obvious, I think it's a reality check." Harmony was now back to her old self..

"Look at the time!" I gasped, throwing my school uniform on.

I grabbed Harmony's hand and dashed out the door towards Juuban Junior High.

-S&D-

"Oh my lord, I almost forgot. Luna wants us to have a meeting once we get home. Something about you and our new 'plan'."

"So wait that kitty you brought home can talk." I felt not that shocked. I mean my twin's Sailor Moon and I have some powers.

"You don't sound so surprised." She laughed.

"Nothing can be any more surprising after that big secret you loaded on me." I looked at her.

"I'm hungry." Harmony whined, ruining our sisterly bonding moment.

"Would you like some cheese with that wine." I teased

"It's your fault you baka. Why didn't you grab our lunch before we made our mad dash." Her lower lip started to tremble.

"Don't cry. Um, I'll see how much money I have for the vending machines." I said hands out walking away.

-S&D-

"Oh hey what did your cat want?" I asked Harmony on our way home from school.

"I thought I told you. Probably went in one ear." She grabbed my left ear.

"And out the other." I giggled holding onto her right one.

"So what are my favorite pair of twins doing this lovely afternoon. Playing with their ears. Awesome." Darien stated, taking big strides towards us.

"As much as I want to object to that we must disappear." Harmony said and dashed.

"I'll see you later." I called out and waved.

"You could have stayed if you wanted to. I won't mind if you want to play house with your boyfriend." Harmony said once I caught up to her retreating form.

"As much as I wanted to, I have a bigger duty to helping you then some boy. No matter how dreamy he is." I stated.

We finally approached our domicile and marched to our room. Once shutting the door, Luna came out of hiding.

"Girls sorry to disrupt your plans but we have a problem." Luna's quiet voice sounded from my bed.

"What's the situation?" I asked.

"Your younger brother is upset about having a cat in his home." Luna jumped down from her perch and started pacing.

"Who cares about Sammy anyway. He's a big scaredy cat." Harmony said moving closer.

"Anyways, Serena how would you like to help us." I gasped when Luna suddenly jumped from her position on the floor to my lap.

"Help you with what?" I asked.

"Our mission is to find the rest of the sailor senshi and to protect our princess." Luna said the last part in a whisper.

"Why do I need to help find your princess. Isn't that your job?" I asked Harmony.

"It is. But you ended up with the powers I needed to protect her. One thing I don't understand is the crescent that appears every time." Harmony stated.

"I don't know and I don't care." I said in a huff.

"You should." Luna's voice piped in.

"You can't force me to be involved in this. Harmony didn't you say you were going to protect me too. That Dark Kingdom* is after me because of my abilities." I crouched down before her and made a pout.

"I did." Harmony said looking away.

"Then protect me from your cat. I don't want to help." I said, my eyes tearing up a little.

"I can't help you. My allegiance lies with the princess." She hung her head down, refusing to look at me

"I'm leaving." I shot up and stormed out of my room.

How could she choose her over me. Her, a stranger from the past. This doesn't make any sense. More tears fell from my eyes.

"Serena, you okay." My younger brother Sammy's voice carried out.

"It's nothing just an argument." I wiped a stray.

"I know how to cheer you up." His hand tilted my face up.

"You know it takes more muscles to frown than smile. So stop working so hard." His little joke made me laugh.

"We don't hang out enough so lets do something." I said nervously. If my own brother rejected me I don't know what I'd do.

"Sure. I heard from my friend that there's a new pet store. Mama said I could get a pet too.

"Really. Oh sorry about the whole cat incident. Won't happen again."

"Promise." His pinky was held to my face.

"Promise." I crossed his pinky with my own.

-S&D-

"Wow it sure does smell good in here." I stepped into the crowded pet store.

I stepped up to one of the small windows and saw a rabbit like animal.

"Excuse me, but what is this called. I've never seen one in my life." I asked a woman who was next to me.

"It's a brand new pet," she gushed. "It's called a chanela."

"Chanela? Like the perfume?" I asked her.

"Yes." She rushed off doting on another customer.

I looked into the chanela's eyes. It started to glow and my eyes became weak. I grabbed the chanela and looked for Sammy.

He was on the other side holding a chanela looking tired too.

"Let's buy them." We walked up to the woman.

"How much?" I asked, my voice monotone.

"Free. Free for all." The woman shouted.

We started going home when I absentmindedly said, "As long as I have my chanela, I don't need anyone else."

The chanela in my arms started to glow and I felt even weaker.

-S&D-

Harmony P.O.V.

"It didn't work. You said she would help us. And now she hates me." I screamed into my pillow.

"It's okay Harmony. We'll just try again." Luna said, pouncing on my back.

"No I hate this. I just wanted a normal life with normal things in it," Luna cut in," And die after living a boring life."

"No. I, I don't even know anymore." I got up and went to the vanity to fix my rumpled hair.

I heard doors opening and monotone voices from downstairs. The door slammed open and there stood Serena and Sammy holding rabbit like animals.

"This is chanela. She is my pet starting today. Now, get rid of that mangy stray." Sammy kicked Luna to the wall after Serena stopped talking.

"LUNA!" I screamed. I rushed to where the broken cat lay.

"Sammy how could you and Serena treat me this way." I started to cry loudly. They flinched and left my room shutting the door after themselves.

-S&D-

"After hearing both of your arguments, I think we'll keep both Luna and Chanela." My mothers wise voice said.

"No." Sammy's tenor voice broke through.

His stomping footsteps were heard throughout the house until he went into his room. Serena stayed quiet, holding her own chanela in her lap.

"You're so cute." Mama said reaching for Serena's chanela.

The chanela started to glow leaving us all feeling weak.

-S&D-

"Sere, you sure you want to stay home." I asked my barely conscious sister.

"Yes. I want to play with chanela all day." Her answer came out in a dull voice.

"Okay, bye." I silently shut the door and walked over to Sammy's door.

"Sammy you better hurry." I pounded on the door.

"I'm staying home. I'm playing with chanela." He replied through the door.

"You too." I said more to myself.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my lunch and left.

-S&D-

"My kamisama, does everyone have one of those these days." I commented.

"I know. One question is, are they allowed to bring those to school?"

"Crap, it's Haruna. Hide your chanelas." I shouted.

"Okay class, let's start on page 203 on your English workbook." Haruna's calm voice carried throughout the uneasy class.

Several minutes passed with uncomfortable silence until some girl screamed, "I want to look at my chanela!"

"I can't wait any longer." Another girl agreed.

"What are you too doing?" Haruna glared at them for their interruption.

Haruna marched to where they sat, and tried to confiscate their chanelas. The first girl pushed Haruna and she landed into some desks.

"Ms. Haruna, are you alright?" Melvin asked.

"I'm going home." The girl got up and left the silent room.

A group of followers walked out behind her all carrying their chanelas.

-S&D-

"Can you believe what they did?" I asked Molly.

"I bet it's those chanelas. They're cute but weird." She pondered.

I started to think. Sammy and Serena have been acting funny since they brought their pets home.

"Maybe it has something to do with it?" I accidentally said out loud.

"To do with what?" I looked at Molly.

"Do you know where they sell these chanelas?" I asked her.

"Pet Shop Perfume I assume." She answered.

"Thanks Molly, you're a lifesaver." I dashed off, no idea where this place was.

-S&D-

Eventually I located. More like found the place a bunch of kids were jumping with joy.

_So this is the place... I hope I don't become like Sere and Sam. _I thought as I bravely walked in.

Once inside I was welcomed by a model like person.

"Please take you time looking at the wonderful chanelas." She said.

I was looking at the disturbingly cute animals when someone bumped into me.

"Watch it big guy." I said without looking.

"Who are you calling big guy?" His warm voice whispered into my ear.

"Oh, hi Andrew." I greeted him.

"Hello Harmony. Are you buying a chanela today." He asked.

"No, more like investigating. And what are you doing here?" I flirted.

"My younger sister, Lizzie, wants one of these. So I decided to take a look into it." He answered.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." I waved and unfortunately walked away.

I was looking around for anything suspicious when I heard a practically silent meow.

"Luna," I crouched, "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to warn you about the chanelas. Promise me no matter what, don't look into it's eyes." She said, her usually quiet voice took on a harsh tone.

"I promise I won't." I got up and turned and found myself looking into the red eyes of the pale pink chanela.

"Of course a pretty girl like you would choose the cutest one in the whole store." The model like woman appeared at my side.

The chanela glowed in my hands and I was in love.

-S&D-

"So cute." I whispered as I walked down an alley.

"Harmony, I think you should return it." Luna's harsh voice came from behind me.

"Leave now, or suffer the consequences." I commented in my now monotone voice.

"Harmony." She threw me a pleading look.

"I don't want you. Now go." I commanded walking faster than before.

"It's alright, you're not yourself." She called out.

I tried to use different streets to lose her but she wouldn't go.

We soon passed by an injured infant. I continued on walking, but she stopped.

"Harmony." Luna cried.

She soon consoled the young child and I didn't look behind me to see how.

All of a sudden she jumped upon my head pushing my face to the sweet scent of my chanela.

Chanela was then ripped out of my arms and I fell. Then it was like I woke up.

I looked up and there was Luna. She jumped down from her position on the fence and went to me.

"Good you're back to normal." She started to circle me.

"Luna, what happened?" I asked her.

-S&D-

"I'm a horrible pet owner." I got out while we were running.

"It isn't your fault now come on." We soon made our destination.

I raced up the stairs and ripped both Serena and Sammy's chanelas out of their hands.

"Give it back!" They screamed, but I didn't listen.

I soon heard the front door open and nothing else.

"The pet store, I gasped." I threw the chanelas out the window, and ran after them.

On my way there I went into an abandoned alley and transformed into Sailor Moon.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I finally found it. I crept into the store and listened as the model told them, "Spread the chanelas, understand?"

A chorus of yeses were heard throughout the large store.

"Frill-necked lizards, Mexican salamanders, and human-faced fish are all mad." I shouted.

"Who are you?' The woman growled.

"They're mad saying they're not toys. Sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you." I stated the familiar speech.

"Why you rotten brat." She said as she morphed into a hideous creature.

"Freaky." I stage whispered.

I looked over to Serena. Luna apparently took her chanela away so she was back.

"Sailor Moon what's happening?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I might need your help." I answered.

She came to my side prepared to help at any given notice.

All the kids started to chase us.

Serena was rescued by none other than cape boy. I soon felt someone grabbing my waist and then there was nothing underneath me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked once reaching the risers.

"Caped Crusader. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

There he stood he had on an outfit similar to Cape Boy, but his was bronzed. Blond hair sticking out from under his top hat.

"Caped Crusader huh. Bad name good looks. I'll call you CC." I said sarcastically. I turned on my heel towards the group of children.

"Luna, what do I do." I asked.

"What you normally do, just say stardust at the end." She answered.

"Moon Tiara Stardust!" I shouted.

The group looked like Sere did earlier and I jumped.

"Be safe kids." I yelled running outside.

A tail wrapped around my neck.

"Serena, aim all you power towards the base of the tail." I heard Luna.

A bright flash of light and I fell to the ground. I got up and shooed them away as I heard footsteps.

"Sailor V! Can I have your autograph?" Sammy's voice raced.

"I'm not Sailor V! I'm Sailor Moon." I answered half hardheartedly.

"Either one you're cute." He commented.

"Can I please have it?" He asked.

"Before I do that, do me a favor?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." He replied.

"Be nice to all cats you meet." I said.

"Okay." He said uncertain.

-S&D-

"It's good to see you get along." Papa said.

"Now we're a family of six!" Mama exclaimed.

"As long as I have my sis back." Serena said.

"Always." I answered.

**A.N. I'm a bad author, but that's why it's longer. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay So you're probably thinking, what is this? Or you were thinking, ooohhh an update. Well yeah as you can see this isn't an update.

I know I've been a bad authoress but it's high time to put my ass in gear.

Over the summer break I hope to revise all chapters of each and every one of my works. And if I have time, possibly post an update.

To me, this will be my summer project that I hope to finish before going back to school.

Even though you all probably hate me, I love you all!


End file.
